Tensei Keshin
Major WiP: Galaxian will get to drawing Tensei's picture. Give him another half million years. Also, give him another half million years to adjust this page. Appearance Tensei has stormy gray eyes and dark black hair (unlike the other children of Athena, who usually have blonde hair and gray eyes). He dyed some parts of his hair blond (though it looks somewhat sloppy), such as the tips; it appears that he tried dying all of hair blonde but messed up. His hair is unruly and curls in some parts, while not in other. He keeps his hair short; the longest lengths go only to the middle of his neck. He has long bangs that tend to fall in front of his eyes. As such, he wraps a piece of cloth around his forehead, though it is only barely visible. This keeps most of his hair from getting into his eyes at the wrong time. He is skinny and somewhat short even for his age (about 1.63 meters), as well as looking younger than his looks. Personality He does not like showing how he really is to other people, so he tries to brave out anything. He is fairly adventurous and is not afraid of taking risks, but not to the extent that he risks too much for something not worth risking for. He is organized in what matters, but the rest…is a mess. He has been different all his life, however, he tries to deny this; therefore, he hides his true self from others and tries to be like them (such as changing the color of his hair so he would look like other children of Athena). Tensei hates being underestimated. He also doesn’t like doing anything for no purpose, and he doesn’t like having to explain something to someone two times, or having to demonstrate something two times. In this way, he is very impatient—however, he is capable of getting over this. He can lie sometimes, but he is horrible at lying and one can see through his lies right away. Tensei is mostly restless and likes action, but that does not mean he does not think before doing. He doesn’t like sitting around waiting for nothing, rather, wanting to roam around. This also does not mean he dives headfirst into danger; he just prefers to scope out any environment first. He trusts his reflexes and first instincts, so he seems jumpy most of the time, though also most of the time, his reflexes/instincts will be correct. When setting his mind on doing something, Tensei will get it done no matter what. He is very persistent, though not to the point of stubbornness, and very resilient. He is unnaturally mischievous, especially for an Athena child, though he likes to cooperate with others (preferably his friends) on pranks more than he does for himself. However, he's capable of knowing when a prank has gone too far, and he doesn't want to accidentally hurt others when causing general chaos. Overall, he likes his pranks to have some sort of deep thinking in them, and not just randomly pranking someone. He can be very protective for others, even those he has just met. He also tends to over-exaggerate others' reaction/thoughts towards himself. Tensei can be soft and kind, though brash to some extent, for instance, not thinking about what he is saying before letting it go through (his mouth). Backstory Once, one of his siblings remarked (in a rude way) about Tensei's hair color; from then on, Tensei assumed all others didn't like the color of his hair, so he changed it. He also assumed others didn't like him, though now he is changing this attitude and actually developing some good relationships with his siblings. Before, however, he essentially made himself scarce, which resulted in not many people even having the chance to interact with him, and thus him mistaking this for them not liking him all over again. WiP Habits Abilities Note to self: Galaxian, better change this... WiP ADHD—His supernatural senses and alertness keep him on edge, but ready for change. Dyslexia—He is able to read Ancient Greek naturally, as his brain is hardwired for reading it, however, he was also able to learn Chinese, Japanese, and English, and be able to use all the above languages fluently. Genius Intellect—Being Athena’s son, Tensei has very high intelligence. He is very analytical and is able to evaluate a situation faster than others would be able to. Fighting Skills—Tensei is able to learn skills very fast, as well as being able to apply them in situations where necessary. Superhuman Strength/Agility/Endurance/Durability—As with other demigods, his natural ability is greater than mortal children. Healing—Tensei has some extent of this on himself and others, as his own wounds close up very fast, and if necessary, he can heal some minor wounds of others for the time being. Strategy/Battle Skill—Because Athena, his mother, is the goddess of wisdom and war, he is capable of becoming a skilled warrior in battle. He is an adept strategist and thinker, just like his mother. He is able to formulate effective pre- and mid-battle strategies. He is also a very capable hand-to-hand combatant, and able to adjust to using many types of weapons without much preference. Arts & Crafts—Naturally, with Athena being his mother, Tensei shows talent in the arts and crafts, though he doesn’t consider this as much of an advantage to him. Telumkinesis—He has great control over weapons, such as summoning them, or knowing how to use them immediately. He can disarm others of their weapons, or using anything as a weapon. He can adapt to many types of weapons, meaning he can use any without having much of a preference with it even while being proficient. Audiokinesis—He has an affinity for arts and music, as he is able to memorize shapes and sounds very easily without even trying. With this, he can recall what others tell him very easily. Persuasion—Tensei has some leadership skill, such as being able to win the minds of his acquaintances. He can also use this skill against opponents if necessary, such as if he does not have a weapon or any other way of dealing with the situation at hand. He can be very manipulative and eloquent if needed be. It can be noted that Tensei shares these abilities with other children of Athena, his half-brothers and half-sisters: *They all have enhanced strength and swiftness. *They are able to adapt to using various types of weapons quicker than normal. *They never forget what they heard. *They have immense expertise in war strategy. *They have great control over any weapon. *They are highly skilled in armed and hand-to-hand combat. *They possess high intelligence and wisdom. *They know how to weave instinctively. However, due to Tensei being young, many of these skills are still undeveloped and have yet to show. Utilities As mentioned above, he is capable of using any weapon (or anything as a weapon). However, he tends to use a staff most often. He wraps the staff in cloth with a specific style to prevent is breaking midbattle, but it is Celestial Bronze. WiP Stats Physical Strength(s): He is ambidextrous, so he can adjust quickly between both hands. Mental Strength(s): Tensei is able to learn incredibly quickly. He also tends to be underestimated, which is both a good and bad thing; in battle, it is his advantage, however, with others, he needs to work more and for a longer time to gain recognition. He is incredibly intelligent. He likes to read and write a lot, meaning he is creative and original. His knowledge and references to literature and such may prove to be useful. He is willing to take risks if need be, and he has good instincts and reflexes. Emotional Strength(s): He is generally optimistic (though realistic) and tries not to think about “What ifs”. He will do anything to achieve his goal. Physical Weakness(es): He is somewhat short and scrawny to an extent, meaning he isn’t as strong as he probably should be. Mental Weakness(es): Tensei has extreme arachnophobia, though he tries not to show it. However, he will essentially freak out internally at anything resembling a spider, in which case he will tend to not answer to whomever speaks to him, or just not react in general to anything, standing there with his eyes open for a certain amount of time depending on the situation. He also does not like revealing his weaknesses to others, and makes very bad excuses to try to explain them. If someone knows his weaknesses, he becomes…paranoid that they will use it against him. Call him disorganized, because he is, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it. He tends to stuff everything into one big pile without any order, and he doesn’t like sorting anything out. He also doesn’t plan things out well, such as schedules and time. But in his own way, he gets things into the way they are supposed to be. He can be a bit too daring and brash at times. He also refuses to admit that he is different from others. He can lie and can seem like a show-off. He can also become impatient. Fatal Flaw(s): He hates being different, yet wants to be different. He stands out to prove himself. How about the opposite of hubris? Relationships Krystine Marbles They technically just met, but she is undeniably Tensei's friend, and will prank others with her as "partner in crime" in the near future. They seem to think alike, or at least together in a coordinated fashion. ...They may or may not be in a shipping status at the current moment. Rest is in development... Astra Tensei and Astra seem to have a lot in common--well, put that as majorly wanting revenge for whomever put down spiders and webs around their cabins, but wanting breakfast first, for the moment. Astra is one of the reasons why Tensei isn't as wary of his siblings anymore, or at least is starting to change in that direction. Vesper Tensei really doesn't like Vesper all that much, but he can deal with interaction. After all, he technically already got payback for the time the other boy put spider webs/spiders around the Athena cabin, so he considers them even...for now. But he'll definitely always be keeping an eye on the son of Hermes. Trivia *Tensei hates being interrupted, and will likely let the other (who interrupted him) know it. Most of the time, he’s talking about something important when someone interrupts him. *He speaks Chinese, Japanese, English, and Greek, with some sign language. He knows bursts of other languages at least. *He reads a lot. Like, a lot. ' *Tensei likes for his pranks to be well-thought-out and detailed. *He's really bad at lying most of the time. Category:Demigod Category:Male Category:Child of Athena